CoreA(AdministrativeCore)-ProjectSummary All research projects of this Program Project (PP) will rely on the use of administrative, bioinformatics and statistical support, which will be directed by Core A. The Administrative Component of Core A will provide centralized scientific, administrative and financial management as well as computer hardware, software and network support services (which includes data sharing, storage, and maintenance). The Administrative ComponentofCoreAwillberesponsibleformonitoringtheresearchprogressattainedbyProjects1-4aswell astheefficientuseofCoreBbyeachofthefourprojects.CoreAalsowillberesponsibleforgeneralsupport ofcostareascommontoProjects1-4andCoresA-B.TheBioinformaticsandStatisticsComponentofCoreA will integrate both data generated from Projects 1-4 as well as publicly available data across a continuum of assays ranging from cistromics (via ChIP-Seq), transcriptomics (via RNA-Seq/microarray), proteomics (RPPA and DNA-IP), and metabolomics (via mass spec platforms). Data acquisition will occur in established core facilitiescurrentlyinplacewithintheDepartmentofMolecularandCellularBiologyatBaylorCollegeofMedicine. TheBioinformaticsandStatisticsComponentofCoreAwillperformprimarydataanalysis,extractingsignificant features from each series of OMICs assays proposed in Projects 1-4. The major contribution of the BioinformaticsandStatisticsComponentofCoreAconsistsofintegrativeanalysis,whereindatafrommultiple OMICsplatformsarecombined,leadingtocomprehensivebiologicalinsightandtestablehypotheses.CoreA willusedatafromEncode,theNIHEpigenomicRoadmap,InternationalHumanEpigenomeConsortium(IHEC), and scientific data repositories such as the NIH Gene Expression Omnibus (GEO) and Nuclear Receptor SignalingAtlas(NURSA).Forscientificpublications,CoreAwillgeneratevisualizationsofthesedataandresults byemployingbothoff-lineandonlinesoftwaretools.Tomeetdatadisseminationguidelines,CoreAwillperform data deposition to the appropriate repositories, including but not limited to the NIDDK sponsored NURSA. Collectively, these efforts will provide the necessary infrastructure to support the various research and core components of this Program Project application. The successful operation of this administrative team is unparalleled and is essential to completion of the overarching scientific objectives of our integrative research teams.